The present invention relates generally to a weight training machine and more particularly to a noiseless weight training machine wherein noise induced by lifting weight blocks up and down is reduced.
Recently, there are an increasing number of people who shape up with a weight training machine. Many are training at exercise areas within a building for example. A typical weight training machine comprises a base frame mounted on a floor, a rectangular shaped weight frame installed on the base frame, a pair of parallel guiding rods extending vertically from the base frame, a plurality of weight blocks for traveling up and down along the guide rods, a weight block connecting unit for connecting a number of weight blocks of interest to the user, and a cable for suspending the weight block connecting unit through a sheave supported by a ceiling frame. The user lifts a selected number of weight blocks up and down with his arms or legs to train the upper or lower body.
However, in conventional weight training machines, lifting the weight blocks generates impact noise or vibrations due to the shock of the lifted weight blocks coming down against the remainder thereof or against the stoppers provided beneath the lowermost weight blocks for supporting them. The impact and vibration can damage the floor of a building and the impact noise is a source of noise pollution.